


Секрет

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: – Ну ладно, – не выдержал Лэнс. – Долго вы ещё собираетесь держать это в секрете?





	Секрет

— Ну ладно, — не выдержал Лэнс, когда стало понятно, что все его попытки прожечь Кита взглядом остаются незамеченными. — Долго вы ещё собираетесь держать это в секрете?

— Что? — Кит непонимающе нахмурился и захлопнул книгу, заложив пальцем место, на котором остановился. — Ты о чем?

Широ тоже оторвался от стопки тетрадей и недоуменно посмотрел поверх очков сначала на негодующего Лэнса, а затем на Кита, устроившегося вместе с ним на диване в общей комнате отдыха. Кит только пожал плечами и потянулся; Широ слегка откинулся назад, похлопав себя по коленям, и Кит благодарно закинул на него ноги.

— Да вы издеваетесь! Нет, вы видели это?! Они издеваются, — возопил Лэнс и вскочил с места, едва не опрокинув со стола только что открытую коробку с настольной игрой и обвиняюще тыкая в них пальцем.

— Лэнс, успокойся, — вздохнула Пидж, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы поймать пару карточек, вылетевших из коробки. — Когда захотят, тогда и скажут, что ты к ним пристал?

— Что скажут? — повторил Кит, слегка нахмурившись.

Ханк, сидевший в кресле напротив, хмыкнул и покачал головой, на мгновение отрываясь от нового рецепта на планшете.

— Меня в это не втягивайте, — предупредил он, как только Лэнс обратил свой возмущенный взор на него и развёл руки в стороны, словно ожидая поддержки. Но все же пробормотал себе под нос: — Хотя как по мне, так вы и правда слегка переигрываете.

— Но мы ни во что не играем, — Широ ещё раз переглянулся с Китом, как будто хотел уточнить, что это так. Кит хмуро кивнул — Лэнс и в лучшие свои моменты умел выводить его из себя на раз, а уж если вдруг решал постараться, как сейчас, вооружившись какими-то нелепыми и беспочвенными претензиями...

Кит повертел книжку в руках, раздумывая, не запустить ли ею в Лэнса, но это был подарок матери, и он пожалел. Книгу, не Лэнса.

Лэнс сощурился, как будто почувствовал его мысли, и насупился, скрестив руки на груди и снова падая на стул.

— Серьёзно, — настойчиво, но уже спокойней, протянул он. — После всего, что между нами было, после всего, через что мы вместе прошли…

Пидж вздохнула и отодвинула от него коробку, видимо, смирившись, что до игры они сегодня так и не дойдут.

— Мы войну вместе прошли! И победили! Да мы — да мы вообще как семья стали!

Кит выгнул бровь и хмыкнул.

— Эй! Это что, по-твоему, должно значить? — обиженно воскликнул Лэнс. — Нет, правда — если после всего этого ты по-прежнему нам не доверяешь… ладно ты, но Широ! — и он повернулся к Широ, вздрогнувшему от неожиданного возгласа.

— Что такого сделал Адмирал, что ты так кричишь? — поинтересовалась Вероника, заходя в комнату. Четверо пилотов истребителей в нерешительности замерли за ней на пороге, опасаясь оказаться не к месту при личных разборках высших чинов, но Ханк, сидевший лицом к двери, приветственно махнул рукой, даже как-то настойчиво, и они всё же зашли.

— Мне тоже очень интересно, — пробормотал Широ и отложил тетради в сторону, смирившись с тем, что в ближайшее время работы кадетов проверить ему не удастся.

— Просто Аллура ещё на пару дней задерживается на Новой Алтее, вот он и срывается на всех, — наябедничала Пидж, широко ухмыляясь и показывая подскочившему Лэнсу язык.

— Предатели, — горько констатировал Лэнс и вздёрнул подбородок. — Все вы. Особенно эти двое.

— Это уже интересней, — заинтригованно протянула Ризави, вытаскивая из тумбочки возле кулера пачку печенья. — А если поподробней?

— Куда подробней? — Лэнс махнул рукой в сторону Широ и Кита, как будто это должно было всё объяснять.

Гриффин, Кинкейд и Лейфсдоттир понимающе кивнули, как будто это и правда что-то объяснило. Кит раздражённо потёр виски и попытался силой мысли призвать Космо, чтобы убраться отсюда подальше, но тот, к сожалению, обладал только силой телепортации, а телепатии учиться отказывался.

Широ сочувственно похлопал его по колену.

— Ребята, это и правда не наше дело, — примирительно заметил Ханк, видимо, сообразив, что крупно прогадал, понадеявшись на то, что появление других пилотов повлечёт за собой смену темы разговора.

— У нас не должно быть секретов друг от друга, — снова заявил Лэнс, только что не топнув ногой для пущего эффекта. — Тем более таких! Тем более — так долго!

— Кто тебе сказал такую чушь? — огрызнулся Кит.

— У нас нет никаких секретов, — одновременно с ним закатил глаза Широ.

— Да? А как же… вот это? — Лэнс снова помахал рукой.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Я о том, что вы встречаетесь! — выпалил Лэнс. — И знаешь, я всё понимаю — пока была война, было вроде как не до того, и вы не хотели ничего афишировать — мы уважали ваше решение, и… Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Кит часто заморгал и выпрямился, откладывая книгу на столик и осторожно отодвигаясь от Широ.

— Лэнс, — серьёзно сказал он, покосившись на застывшего в неподвижной позе Широ, — мы не встречаемся. С чего ты это взял?

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина.

— Что… серьёзно? — тихо пискнула Ризави и тут же прикрыла рот рукой.

Гриффин перевёл ошарашенный взгляд с Кита на Широ и обратно.

— Кто… кто ещё так считал? — севшим голосом поинтересовался Кит, медленно обводя комнату взглядом.

Вверх медленно поползли руки. Ханк, Пидж, побледневший и растерянный Лэнс, Кинкейд…

— Широ, какого чёрта?! Опусти руку! — прошипел Кит, краем глаза заметив, что зашевелился даже Широ.

Широ виновато пожал плечами и потупил взгляд, послушно складывая руки на коленях.

— Кажется… вам нужно поговорить, — прошелестел Лэнс, осторожно пятясь в сторону двери. — Ребята, мне… правда очень жаль, я…

— Лэнс? Заткнись, — грубо посоветовала Пидж, хватая его за пояс формы и почти силой выталкивая из комнаты. Ханк кинул на них виноватый взгляд и тоже поспешил скрыться, бормоча что-то о новом рецепте.

Когда за пилотами, едва не застрявшими в спешке в проходе, наконец закрылась дверь, Кит и Широ переглянулись и затряслись от беззвучного смеха.

— Неловко вышло, — прокомментировал Широ. Кит покачал головой и развернулся на месте, снова вытягиваясь вдоль дивана и устраиваясь головой у него на коленях; Широ зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и легонько потянул. — Это было жестоко.

— Прости, — Кит только широко улыбнулся в ответ, — не смог удержаться.

Широ укоризненно посмотрел на него поверх очков, и Кит фыркнул и потянул его за воротник.

— Что? Я же не соврал, — хитро усмехнулся он, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу и вытягивая у Широ из-под пиджака цепочку с кольцом. — Мы действительно не встречаемся. И я не думал, что это секрет.

— Только теперь рассказать об этом будет сложнее, — Широ наклонился и поцеловал его пальцы, а затем со вздохом откинулся обратно на спинку дивана и снова взял со стола стопку тетрадей — в такие моменты алтеанская рука была как нельзя кстати.

— Мы и не будем рассказывать, — пожал плечами Кит и сморщился, когда Широ легонько щёлкнул его по носу. — Мне просто интересно, к каким выводам они придут на этот раз!

— С нашим везением? Увидят у нас кольца и решат, что мы женились на ком-то другом, разбив друг другу сердца, — Широ усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Сам знаешь, как быстро разлетаются такие слухи…

— Нет уж, — Кит проворно сел и потянул Широ к себе за цепочку, — ты даже в слухах только мой.

— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Широ, улыбаясь, и Кит незамедлительно подался вперёд, чтобы сцеловать эту улыбку с его губ.


End file.
